Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
Vorschläge/Abstimmung Entfernung der Videos (abgelehnt, 8+, 10-) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 04.07.2009 bis zum 11.07.2009 Pro * :So da sich seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr bei den Videos meldet und wir jetzt dieses schöne Portal haben, mit dem es hoffentlich zu Ergebnissen kommt, stell ich mal das mit den Videos zur Disposition. Ich hab meinen Standpunkt schon dargelegt, an alle meine Kritiker mein Video ist jetzt weg, aber ich würde dieses Thema hier auch bringen wenns noch da wäre. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:37, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich möchte mich nun als Erster hierfür bekennen und mein Problem mit den Videos erklären. Die YouTube-Videos lassen sich aufgrund der bei uns installierten Extension Youtube sehen. Diese ist nicht auf allen Wikis verfügbar, so würdet ihr beispielsweise in der Wikipedia bei Eingabe von demselben Code nix zu sehen bekommen. Extensions ermöglichen solche Formatierungen die in der normalen MediaWiki-Software nicht erhalten sind. So sind wir z.B. in der Lage Einzelnachweise zu benutzen, was wir der Extension Cite.php zu verdanken haben. Was ich bei der Youtube-Extension als Problem sehe, werde ich nun erläutern. Zum einen ist die Extension eine reine Benutzernamensraum-Extension. In Artikeln lässt sie sich nicht gebrauchen: Dafür ist sie enorm unpraktisch, da die Videos enorm viel Platz wegnehmen, zudem sind nahezu alle möglichen Videos, die wir einbinden könnten, entweder urheberrechtlich geschützt oder illegal auf Youtube. Sprich: Die Extension ist in der Jedipedia nicht benötigt und wäre nur ein Feature für Benutzerseiten. Zudem sehe ich immer wieder, dass diese Extension von Benutzern exzessiv bzw. auch illegal benutzt wurde. So habe ich schon mehrfach gesehen, wie Admins urheberrechtlich geschützte Einbindungen von YouTube-Videos entfernen mussten. Genauso habe ich gesehen, wie Benutzer ganze Unterseiten nur für Videos erstellt haben bzw. ihre Benutzerseiten mit solchen befüllt haben. Dieses ist nicht das Ziel der Jedipedia. Wir wollen Artikel schreiben, keine coolen Benutzerseiten haben. Und ganz ernsthaft, eine Benutzerseite wird nicht weniger cool dadurch, dass man keine Videos da drauf hat. Doch nun komme ich zu dem Kernproblem, dass ich mit der Extension habe. Es gibt zwar kein Limit, wieviele Extensions ein Wiki haben kann, doch hat die Installation weiterer Extensions folgenden Nachteil: Sie macht die Software extrem langsam. Extrem langsam. Einige neue Extensions sind dabei benötigt für die weitere Arbeit in der Jedipedia. So beispielsweise die Extension Ofortuna, die enorme Priorität für das Erstellen hochwertiger, schöner und designtechnisch anspruchsvoller Portale hat. Und auch kann ich sagen, dass ich bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, einige Extensions hier in der Jedipedia vorzuschlagen. Doch, zumindest ich für meinen Teil habe keinerlei Interesse daran, die Jedipedia noch langsamer zu machen. Jeder hier hatte schonmal geschriebene Texte verloren, weil der Server oder die Datenbank wieder mal abgestürzt war. Jeder hier kann sich noch erinnern, wie wir wochenlang nicht auf die Jedipdia zugreifen konnten, da der Server nicht funktioniert hat. Der Server und die Datenbank sind schon schlecht genug, da muss jetzt nicht auch noch die Software abgefuckt werden. Da die Youtube-Extension, wie oben bereits beschrieben, für die Jedipedia nicht notwendig ist und von den momentanen Extensons die geringste Priorität hat, denke ich, dass es im Anliegen von uns allen am allerbesten wäre, diese von den momentanen Extensions zu deinstallieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:44, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : DMK hat recht. Unterseiten nur mit Videos sind überflüssig. Und ich wollte mit den Videos, die auf meiner Seite sind, nicht sagen: ´´Kommt auf meine Seite, denn ich hab coole Videos...´´. Aber ich werde mir noch überlegen, ob ich die Videos entferne oder nicht. Der Grund dafür ist, dass die meine lieblingsvideos sind und ich wollte, dass die anderen sie auch sehen. Aber wenn das so ist, wie es DMK gesagt hat, haben die Videos hier keine Chance. Boss RAS Prosecutor 09:00, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja extraseiten mit Videos sollten auf jeden fall verboten werden. Jedoch sollte eine kleine menge (1-3) videos auf der eigentlichen Benutzerseite erhalten bleiben dürfen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:02, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin auch für die Entfernung bzw. das Verbot von Video-Unterseiten, da ich das schon als exzessiven Gebrauch der Videos ansehe. DMK’s Darlegungen zum Thema der Extensions hören sich auf jeden Fall erstzunehmend an und darauf sollte mal eingegangen werden. Aber darüber haben die Admins zu entscheiden. 10:17, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja wozu die Videoseiten, zieht ja auch nur Leistung, wenn die Benutzer schon Videos zeigen wollen, dann sollen sie sie auf ihrer BN oder einfach nur nen externen Link zum Video machen. Und seitdem einige Videoseiten machen verbreitet sich das ja auch noch so furchtbar schnell und immer mehr wollen das auch machen. Meiner Ansicht nach haben solche Seiten in einer Enzyklopädie nichts zu suchen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:26, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hier geht es nicht darum, ob Videounterseiten in Zukunft untersagt werden sollen, sondern ob das Video-Extension deinstalliert werden soll, d.h. gar keine Videos sind mehr möglich. Zu sagen, dass Videounterseiten verboten, aber einige wenige Videos auf der Benutzerseite erlaubt sein sollen, ist – soweit ich das ganze hier verstanden habe – nicht Gegenstand dieser Abstimmung. Hier soll abgestimmt werden, ob Videos komplett verschwinden sollen. Ich glaube, dass da noch einige ihr Votum überdenken sollten, da sie vielleicht was falsch verstanden haben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:39, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Raus mit den Extensions. 11:42, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Ergänzung: Wer unbedingt Videos möchte, der kann immer noch externe Links setzen. 12:32, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Einer Meinung mit Ben. 11:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich selber habe zwar kein Video auf meiner Benutzerseite eingebunden und weiß, dass die Funktion bei vielen Benutzer sehr beliebt ist, doch leider bestehen in viel zu vielen Fällen die Seiten dann nur noch aus Bildern oder Videos, ohne etwas über den Benutzer zu erfahren. Gerne können die Benutzer bei Jedipedia ihre Lieblingsvideos vorstellen, allerdings fände ich es besser, wenn man nur Links auf das Video bei Youtube setzen würde und es nicht einbinden täte. Denn wenn man eine Benutzerseite aufruft und scrollen will, wird der Browser durch die ganzen Flash-Extensions für eine Weile verlangsamt. Eine Verlinkung hätte außerdem den Vorteil, dass man sich die Beschreibung des Videos und Kommentare durchlesen könnte. Übrigens habe ich mir noch nie ein Video auf einer Benutzerseite angesehen. Vielleicht finden einige Benutzer es schön, Lieblingsvideos auf ihre Benutzerseite zu stellen, aber schaut sich dann tatsächlich jemand die Videos an? -- 12:33, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich selber habe keinen beschreibenden Text über mich auf meiner Benutzerseite und weiß, dass diese Form der Benutzerseitengestalltung bei vielen Benutzern beliebt ist, doch leider schreiben viele Leute auch verdammt lange Texte. oftmals besteht eine Seite auch nur aus Text. Wer soll sich das ganze denn noch durchlesen. Lange Texte schrecken doch ab, zumal die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne im Netz sowieso zu kurz ist. Wenn man hat, kann man doch einfach auf ein anderes Profil verlinken, oder gleich auf die Diskussionsseite. Vielleicht finden einige Benutzer es schön, beschreibende Texte auf ihre Benutzerseite zu stellen, aber ließt sich dann tatsächlich jemand dieses Schreibwerk durch? .... Nunmal ernsthaft: Ich finde es durchaus bedenklich hier die persönliche Meinung als wirkliches Argument zu verkaufen, vor allem, weil es uns nicht zusteht jemanden vorzuschreiben wie er seine Benutzerseite zu gestallten hat. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:46, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also ich sehe das so. Wenn Benutzer anderen Leuten ihre Videos, was auch immer zeigen wollen, können diese gerne Links von ihren Videos unter einer Überschrift (Meine Videos, was auch immer) stellen und wer sich das angucken möchte, kann dies gerne tun. Desweiteren denke ich, dass auch viele Leute mit schwächeren PCs oder per Internetstick (GPRS oder wie auch immer) auf der JP sind und dass diese Leute somit "behindert" werden. Zum einen, bei den schwächeren PCs könnte der PC ins stocken kommen, wenn z.B. ICQ, Skype oder MSN noch paralel dazu kommen und zum anderen solche mit dem besagten Internetstick die per MB bezahlen und somit eine ellenlange Telefonrechnung bekommen können. Gruß 14:05, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Auch nochmal für dich: In dieser Abstimmung geht es darum, ob Videos generell entfernt werden, sodass die Einbindung von Videos überhaupt nicht mehr möglich sein soll. Dann kann man seine Videos auch nicht mehr unter einem Abschnitt wie ''Meine Videos oder was auch immer einordnen, sondern die Einbindung wird mit der Deinstallation der Funktion nicht mehr möglich sein. Was anderes steht hier gar nicht zur Debatte, sondern nur Videos JA oder NEIN.--Anakin Skywalker 14:11, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Manche Benutzerseiten lassen sich kaum noch laden, weil sie so zugepackt mit irgendwelchen Videos sind. Nein danke. Und Werbung für Youtube will ich hier auch nicht sehen, wenn sie in Form von Videos in Artikeln eingebunden ist. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:14, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Du weißt aber schon, dass die Videos erst geladen werden, wenn die Seite fertig geladen wurde und man die Stelle wo es eingebettet ist hinscrollt ... oder? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:22, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Weiß ich. Aber wenn man erstmal über den Videos ist, kann man die Seite ausmachen. Zumindest wenn es viele Videos sind. Und zumindest bei mir. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:26, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Hab mir das dann alles durchgelesen, und ich denke das das mit den links sinnvoller ist, ich habe zwar selbst zwei Videos, aber diese Argumente die hier vorgelegt wurden, haben mich überzeugt. 20:51, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch ich war stets ein Gegner der Video-Erweiterung, doch die Argumente sind hier bereits alle aufgeführt. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:02, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Auch ich bin für eine Entfernung der Videos und Video-Seiten (Gründe und Argumente wurden ja schon genannt). MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 10:58, 07. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn die gründe schon genannt wurden, und du genau gelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass es '''nicht' um die Videoseiten, sondern um die Videos anisch geht. -.- --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:01, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das meinte ich doch auch damit. 11:04, 07. Jul. 2009 Kontra * : Oh ja, diese ach so bösen Videoseiten. Was haben sie uns nicht alle gestört. Wobei eigentlich? Weiß ich jetzt auch nicht mehr, aber sie haben uns ja gestört. Und sie verstoßen ja gegen das Urheberrecht, meint hier zumindest jeder. Wobei bei einer amerikanischen Seite die rechtliche Lage doch irgendwo anders aussieht, und man sich durch Verlinkungen nicht strafbar machen kann (oder wofür ist immer dieser bescheuerte Disclaimertext), aber egal sie haben uns ja gestört. Komischerweise zeigt das Gros der zu sehenden Videos Star Wars bezogene Filme, weswegen eine Verbindung zum Thema der Enzyklopädie zu sehen ist. Egal, sie haben uns ja gestört. Bis jetzt habe ich auch noch keine seitenlangen Rezensionen, Urlaubsberichte oder ähnliches im Zusammenhang mit den Videos gesehen. Meist werden sie einfach unkommentiert aufgelistet. Selbstdarstellung, ein Schlagwort was in diesem Zusammenhang immer wieder zu hören war, meist auch ohne dass der betreffende wusste, was es wirklich bedeutet, aber die Videos haben haben uns ja gestört. Und ja es gibt ja noch Probleme mit neuen Extensions, die wir ja brauchen weil ..., ansich ist mir nicht bekannt, dass Leute der Jedipedia fern geblieben sind, weil die Portale so schlecht aussahen, geschweige denn, dass der normale Besucher, oder die Nutzer, sie je zu Gesicht bekamen. Aber deswegen müssen sie ja weg, weil sie uns ja gestört haben. Normalerweise hat ja der Benutzer die Hoheit über die Gestaltung seines Benutzernamensraums und es somit in seinem ermessen liegt was er dort macht oder nicht, wir ihm ansich also nichts vorschreiben können, bis auf die wirkliche Ausnahme der Selbstdarstellung (welche ich noch nie wirklich sah), aber egal, die Videos haben uns ja gestört. Im Hintergrund läuft ja noch die Diskussion, dass man eine sehr repressive Politik einführen will, was die Erstellung von Benutzerseiten anbelangt. Es sind nur noch Bestimmte Inhalte erwünscht und es stehen jedem normalen Benutzer, also jedem Nicht-Admin, nur drei Benutzerunterseiten zu. Da passt es doch wunderbar, dass uns diese Videos und diese Seiten schon immer gestört haben. Da kann man bei der Einführung der neuen Regelung, gleich eine Bereinigte Jedipedia anbieten, wo kein Widerspruch zur neuen Regel mehr vorliegt. Wie gut das uns diese Seiten schon immer gestört haben. So und jetzt kommt der Teil, der mir an dieser Scheindiskussion am besten gefällt. Die meisten Benutzer, welche hiervon Betroffen sind, sind meist nicht älter als 15. Und anstatt das man solche Benutzer die meisten Chancen zugesteht, da sie auch die sind, welche hier am meisten Benachteiligt sind, nimmt man all diese Gründe, weswegen uns die Videos mitsamt ihrer Unterseiten schon immer gestört haben und packt sie in irgendwelche Lösch- und Grundsatzdiskussionen, wo diese Nutzer wohl niemals wirklich hinfinden würden. Und wenn sie es doch tun können sie einem erfahrenen Nutzer argumentativ eh nichts entgegensetzen. Da wird dann halt mal schnell zugestimmt oder mit einem nicht angebrachten vorauseilenden Gehorsam begegnet. Und dann erstellt man im Zusammenhang mit einer anderen Diskussion dieses Portal und da strömen sie dann alle hin um uns allen nochmal klar zu machen, warum uns diese Videos schön immer gestört haben. Und, ohne zu merken, dass es hierbei nicht um eine Lesenswert-Abstimmung, bzw. allgemein eine Abstimmung handelt, sammeln sich die Pros, ohne das Argumente nochmal durchdacht werden, und gerade bei sowas sollte man sie wirklich durchdenken. Und, das ist dann auch das tolle, die Nutzer, welche selber keine Videos (mehr) haben sind die ersten, welche hier zustimmen. Das finde ich immer so toll, denn wenn jemand nicht betroffen ist, ist einem Verbot immer schnell zugestimmt. Man wird dadurch ja nicht tangiert. Zumal es langsam ja nichtmehr durchsichtig ist, ob es hier um die Videos oder deren Unterseiten geht. Und da es langsam Undurchsichtig wird, man selber nicht betroffen ist, die Betroffenen sowieso nicht zu Wort kommen sollen am besten gleich beide Weg. Aber warum denn nun eigentlich? Weil sie uns ja schon immer gestört haben. Aber haben sie das wirklich? Nun vielleicht tauchen sie ab und an mal in den letzten Änderungen auf und da regen wir uns immer alle auf. Nur, und das wir leider immer zu oft vergessen, wer nicht will, wird von diesen Seiten auch nicht wirklich gestört. Man braucht nicht auf diese Seiten gehen, man kann es sogar schaffen, seine ganze Zeit in dieser Enzyklopädie zu verbringen, ohne sie einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Aber weil dies gerne vergessen und uns diese Videos ja doch irgendwo immer gestört haben kann ich euch aus meiner Sicht ja mal gerne sagen, warum wir die Videos gerne los werden wollen. Es geht um einfache, billige, verachtenswerte und niederste Schadenfreude. Es bereitet uns Schadenfreude, endlich zu sehen wie diese Videos mitsamt ihren Seiten endlich gelöscht werden, weil sie uns Einst die letzten Änderungen mit ihrer Existenz verpestet haben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin dagegen, dass die YouTube-Extension entfernt werden soll, weil dadurch eine Einbindung komplett untersagt wird. Zwar nutze ich selbst keine Videos auf meiner Benutzerseite, aber ich weiß, dass die Videos gerade bei unseren jungen Benutzern sehr beliebt sind. Da Jedipedia eine junge Zielgruppe hat, halte ich dieses Vorgehen für falsch und stimme daher mit Kontra. Ich sehe nicht, dass die Videos viel Platz nehmen würden oder angeblich Ressourcen fressen, da die Videos auf den Servern von YouTube hinterlegt sind. Aus dem Grund ist es schlichtweg falsch, dass die Videos unseren Server angeblich langsamer machen. Gerade die User, die die Videos gerne nutzen, haben jetzt die Möglichkeit hier mit Kontra zu stimmen, damit sie die Videos auch weiterhin nutzen können, weil sie sonst nämlich wegkommen. Sicherlich haben die Videos keinen Nutzen für den Artikelnamensraum, aber ebenso könnte man argumentieren, dass die Babels keinen Nutzen haben und ebenfalls nun gelöscht werden sollen. Außerdem könnte man bei den Filmartikeln, z.B. Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, entsprechend den Trailer integrieren, sodass die Videos über die Benutzerseiten hinaus einen Nutzen haben würden. Wenn die Extension nun aber wegkommt, geht das natürlich nicht mehr. Ich bin gegen ein Verbot, evtl. könnte man eine Restriktion einführen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 12:23, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hatte in der Tat verstanden, dass die Video-Unterseiten zur Diskussion stehen. Generell die Videos zu verbieten bzw. abzuschaffen, halte ich für falsch – wie es Premia schon formuliert hat. Wenn (junge) Benutzer ein paar Videos auf ihre Seite integrieren wollen, können sie das ja tun. Wobei ich Premias Wort vetraue, dass dies den Server nicht nennenswert belastet. Ich selbst nutze auch keine Videos, aber wir sollten nicht anfangen, wie Modgamers sagte, die Gestaltungsfreiheit der Benutzerseite so weit einzuschränken. Nur halte ich es für falsch, dass seperate Video-Unterseiten erstellt werden, da wir hier nicht YouTube oder so sind. Und dabei geht es mir nicht darum, dass diese Seiten mich nerven oder stören. Hierbei geht es mir um das Prinzip, dass die Benutzerseite(n) keine eigene Webseiten oder Playlists ersetzen sollen. 13:19, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Die Argumente der Kontra-Seite haben mich mehr überzeugt, zumal die Pro-Seite ausschließlich von Selbstdarstellung und Server-Problemen spricht. Selbstdarstellung kann ich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen und die Sache mit der Server-Belastung ist ja von Premia wiederlegt worden, denn die Videos werden nicht von unserem Server abgerufen, sondern von dem von YouTube. Solange es kein Überhand mit den Videos nimmt, was ich auch nicht glaube, denn ich komme mit den Videos eigentlich sehr wenig in Kontakt, habe ich absolut nichts gegen dieses Extension. Wer die Videos nicht sehen will, schaut sie nicht an, die anderen erfreuen sich an ihrem Inhalt, was die jungen Benutzer, die hier keinen unerheblichen Anteil bilden, bestimmt motiviert. Jedoch bin ich auch gegen Benutzerunterseiten, die nur Videos beinhalten.--Anakin Skywalker 14:19, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Laden der Videos geht auf Youtubes-Performance, dass Extention an sich auf JP-Performance. Das Extention muss jedoch auf jeder Benutzerseite komplett geladen werden und sorgt damit nicht nur für eine längere Ladezeit am eigenen Rechner, sondern auch für ein zusätzlichen Lagg durch das Flash-Extention beim Scrollen oder Klicken. (das ist übrigens das, was mich stört, da es mindestens einmal meinen Browser unweigerlich zum Absturz brachte und damit eine ganze Länge an Text)Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:25, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Wenn sich wirklich nur die Ladezeiten der Seiten mit Videos erhöhen (und das werde ich solange Glauben, bis jemand das Gegenteil beweist), sehe ich keinen Grund für eine Löschung, denn niemand ist gezwungen, auf eine Benutzerseite zu gehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:37, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Nachdem ich alles hier zu diesem Thema gelesen habe, und meine vorgefertigte Meinung damit kombiniert habe, bin ich zu dem quasi gleichen Ergebnis wie Andro gekommen: Ja zur Extention, nein zu Videounterseiten. Erst recht, nachdem Premia das Argument mit der Serverbelastung eliminiert hat. Also ein Kontra von meiner Seite. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:01, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : gegen das komplette rausnehmen der funktion.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich würde das Verbot der Videoseiten begrüssen aber ein Verbot für die Videos halte ich für keine gute Idee, außerdem (wie Ackbar schon sagt) ist jeder selbst dafür verantwortlich wenn man auf eine BN geht. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:29, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich denke ein Verbot für Unterseiten würde ausreichen, denn sonst ist die Software die wir hier haben umsonst, außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm ein zwei Videos auf seiner Seite zu haben, extra Unterseiten finde ich jedoch übertrieben. 13:09, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich denke ein verbot wäre sinnlos. 13:12, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Muss das noch mal überdenken. 12:25, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Also ich bin eigentlich auch eindeutig gegen Videos, einfach weil sie ein Multimediales Werkzeug sind, was nicht unbedingt hier her gehört. Desweiteren ist jedes überflüssige Extention dafür verantwortlich, dass der Server langsamer wird. Und unsere Datenbank läuft auch jetzt meiner Meinung (und auch einiger anderer) nicht stabil, wahrscheinlich lag es auch nur daran, dass die Datenbank komplett herunter und wieder neugestartet wurde beim Hardwareumzug. Für neue ähnlich, sinnfreie Extentions wie für Portale hier völlig unpassend Werbung zu machen, ist für mich schließlich ein Punkt nur Neutral zu stimmen. Entweder Rationalismus oder Müllhalde. Wir haben alles was wir brauchen und nicht jedes Extention was mal irgendein Horst bei sich eingebaut hat oder entwickelt hat ist gut hier für. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:28, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) *PS: Ein Kompromissvorschlag wäre, dass man alle Videos in eine Leiste packen muss, die erstmal zugeklappt ist und nur durch klicken geöffnet wird. Das hat den Vorteil, dass nur Leute, die sich explizit dafür interessieren, die Videos zu Gesicht bekämen und mit dem Nachladen der Extention zu kämpfen hätten. Der ganze Rest kann in der üblichen Geschwindigkeit auf der Seite fortbewegen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nicht praktikabel, da durch dieses Zwangskriterium die persönliche Gestalltungsfreiheit eingeschränkt wird und zum anderen für jüngere Benutzer so komplizierter wird, videos einzubinden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:46, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Mit 8 Fürstimmen und 10 Gegenstimmen erhiehlt der Vorschlag nicht die nötige Mehrheit. Damit bleibt die Möglichkeit, Videos einzubinden, auch weiterhin erhalten. Admiral Ackbar 00:05, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Move-Recht Nun, da eine Woche vorüber sind, möchte ich gerne meinen Vorschlag auch hier einbringen. Um noch einmal kurz zusammenzufassen, um was es geht: Ich habe die Seiten Jedipedia:Move-Recht und Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen erstellt. Die Philosophie dahinter ist die Leute mehr darüber zu informieren, da ich doch das Gefühl habe, dass viele Leute keine Ahnung haben, was dieses Move-Recht überhaupt ist. Zudem glaube ich auch, dass viele Leute nicht einfach so mal eben bei einem Admin fragen, ob sie dieses Recht denn haben können. Dies bestätigten mir auch meine eigenen Erfahrungen, die ich auf Wikimedia Commons gemacht habe. Das Prinzip sähe so aus, dass Benutzer einzig und allein vertrauenswürdig sein müssen und ein Basis-Wissen von Kategorien und Interwikis haben müssen. Die Möglichkeit, bei einem Admin direkt zu fragen, bleibt bestehen, diese Seite wird dabei nur eine Alternative, beispielsweise für die, die mit bestimmten Admins schon so ihre Probleme hatten o.Ä. Während der Diskussion wurde noch kritisiert, wo man sowas verlinken soll. Als Vorschlag wurde dabei das Autorenportal genannt. Ich denke, dies wäre ein guter Platz dafür. Zudem bin ich mir sicher, dass in der zukünftigen Verbesserung der Jedipedia weitere Möglichkeiten finden werden, diese Seiten zu verlinken. Für weitere Informationen lest bitte den Vorschlag auf JP:V durch. Und noch einmal alles kurz zusammengefasst: *Worum es hierbei geht *#Jedipedia:Move-Recht als eine Informationsseite über das Move-Recht einführen. *#Über Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen die Möglichkeit geben, Move-Recht zu beantragen. *Worum es hierbei nicht geht *#Ob das Move-Recht grundsätzlich abgeschafft werden sollte, und alle autoconfirmed verschieben können *#Ob zum Move-Recht noch weitere Rechte hinzugefügt werden sollten *#Ob neben dem Move-Recht noch weitere Benutzerklassen existieren sollten All diese Sachen könnt ihr gerne woanders diskutieren, jedoch nicht hier in diesem Vorschlag. Sollte es noch Sachen geben, die ich in der Lage bin noch zu verbessern, dann bitte sagt diese, sodass ihr nicht gezwungen seid, wegen Kleinigkeiten Kontra zu stimmen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:13, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Pro * : Weil davon sowohl Benutzer als auch das Wiki profitieren, zudem schadet es des Weiteren keinem. Es ist immer besser, den Leuten verschiedene Möglichkeiten zu geben, als sie dazu zu zwingen, es auf die eine spezielle Weise zu machen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 13:13, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ganz DMKs Meinung. JunoDiskussion 13:21, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich sehe keinen Grund, diese Seiten nicht einzuführen. DMK hat hier alles vorbildlich zusammengefasst – das muss mal gesagt werden Bild:--).gif. Wie sich vor allem die Anfragenseite in der Praxis bewähren wird, bleibt abzuwarten. Schaden tun sie bestimmt nicht, und so werden neuen Benutzern bessere Möglichkeiten gegeben, mehr über die Move-Rechte zu erfahren. Worauf ich wohl noch mal bei der Gelegenheit hinweisen will, ist die Tatsache, dass der Antragssteller schon eine bestimmte Zeit dabei sein sollte, bevor er die Rechte bekommt. Zumal die Benutzung von HotCat damit verbunden ist, und kein Unsinn damit getrieben werden soll. Aber das wird ja schon gesagt und denke ich auch in der Praxis angewand. 13:28, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend